


Partes de nosotros (nunca volveremos a estar completos)

by sabri_fanicol



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Multi, Protective Damon Salvatore, Ripper Stefan Salvatore
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabri_fanicol/pseuds/sabri_fanicol
Summary: Maggie tiene claro cuáles son sus planes y objetivos y si bien hay momentos en que su camino se cruza con el resto, sabe muy bien que no quiere verse involucrado con ellos.El problema es que parece que no tiene opción.Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, sabe que ganar o perder es cuestión de supervivencia





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Solo mis personajes originales y la trama son de mi propiedad. Lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.
> 
> Tengo casi 10 capítulos de esto y parece que serán más. Llevo semanas con esto en la cabeza y no puedo sacarlo.
> 
> Voy a ser la primera en admitir que el canon me molesta, siento que desperdiciaron muchas cosas y a muchos personajes. Por eso no esperen un seguimiento completo de los capítulos, porque no va a suceder.
> 
> Esto es un universo alterno, todo está cambiando y así es como me gusta.

Prologo.

Stefan se sentía eufórico cuando vio las sonrisas que Elena le dirigía en clase. El señor Tanner hablaba de sobre la segunda guerra mundial, pero le costaba prestarle toda la atención, estaba más concentrado en Elena y en la forma en que lo miraba. El sonido de pasos acercándose apenas y se registró para el hasta que hubo un golpeteo en la puerta, deteniendo a Tanner de su explicación.

“ya era de que volviera” murmuro el maestro antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta y llamar la distante atención de sus alumnos. Todos miraban en dirección en la puerta pero Tanner les bloqueaba la vista.

“buenos días profesor” sonó una clara voz femenina y de inmediato todo el ruido en el salón se detuvo. Mirando a su alrededor Stefan noto que la curiosidad había aumentado en la mayoría de las personas en el salón, a exención de algunas pocas personas. Cuando miro a Elena la vio tensa, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo mientras miraba la puerta casi que con temor.

“señorita Simons, que bueno que por fin decidió honrarnos con su presencia en esta clase” como siempre el maestro no mostro ninguna simpatía en sus palabras.

“con permiso profesor” por la puerta entro una chica muy hermosa, cabello rubio ondulado y ojos increíblemente azules, su tez era de color oliva lo que hacía que su cabello y ojos destacaran más. Cuando Stefan se giró a Elena se dio cuenta que ella miraba ansiosamente a la recién llegada, pero esta no le dirigió una sola mirada, en su lugar se movió para sentarse más atrás, y de inmediato el chico sentado junto al ex de Elena se levantó para darle su asiento. Se sentó mirando a su cuaderno y haciendo caso omiso a los ojos sobre ella.

“muy bien, ya que ha vuelto señorita Simons, podría iluminarnos sobre la segunda guerra mundial y Pearl Harbor” estaba claro que el maestro esperaba que no lo hiciera. Toda la clase esperaba en silencio.

“ummm…. Bueno el 7 de diciembre de 1941, a las 7:48 am, hora local, un ataque japonés conformado por 353 aeronaves abrieron fuego a la base naval de estados unidos en Pearl Harbor, Hawái. Más de 2000 personas murieron y más de 1000 terminaron heridas. Como represaría estados unidos se unió oficialmente a la segunda guerra cuando el 8 de diciembre declararon la guerra a Japón” termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

“bien” dijo con algo de amargura Tanner “2403 personas muertas y 1778 heridos, todos ciudadanos estadounidenses….” El profesor siguió con su conferencia y poco a poco todo volvió a como era antes de la llegada de Simons.

No mucho después sonó la campana y todos se movieron para salir del salón, y Stefan estaba feliz de acompañar a Elena, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando se cógelo solo porque Simons pasó a su lado sin mirarlos siquiera.

Elena soltó un suspiro y luego hizo una mueca.

“¿Quién es?” Elena suspiro con desgana.

“ella es Margaret Simons, un año menor que yo” dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el patio “es mi vecina y la conozco desde los pañales, solíamos jugar al té con nuestras muñecas cuando éramos niñas” Stefan no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental “se saltó un grado a pesar de… bueno todo lo que paso hace dos años. Yo, no le agrado mucho” Stefan quería insistir, pero Elena se veía realmente desanimada por ello, así que no presiono. Por lo que cambio de tema.

Vio a Margaret varias veces por el pasillo y clases durante el resto del día, y parecía que todos se quedaban mirándola con curiosidad pero temían preguntar algo. Ella fingió que no notaba los múltiples ojos sobre sí misma y continuo con su día normalmente.

Stefan logro unirse al equipo de futbol y ni siquiera la aparición de Damon con Caroline pudo mitigar su buen humor, Aunque si lo puso nervioso. La incógnita de los planes de su hermano era una espina en su costado, de la que desearía ser capaz de deshacerse.

Lo deseo aún más cuando su hermano uso a la pobre Caroline para interrumpir la cena en casa de Elena, y así conseguirse una invitación a la casa, y luego procedió a hacer todo más incómodo.

“vi a Maggie Simons en el grill” soltó Caroline de improvisto y de ambos vampiros vieron como Elena se puso tensa, y Bonnie quien empezaba a darle una apertura a Stefan se cerró de inmediato. Damon por supuesto también lo noto “realmente aparenta estar bien, es increíble después de lo que paso, no tiene ni una sola cicatriz” el mayor Salvatore no lo dejaría pasar.

“¿Quién es Maggie Simons?” cuestiono Damon y de inmediato las otras dos chicas se pusieron incluso más tensas.

“oh, es la vecina de Elena, un año menor. Vive en frente” Caroline no parecía notar en lo más mínimo la incomodidad o la tensión de sus amigas “acabas de llegar al pueblo así que no lo sabrías, y pues ella acaba de volver también, probablemente ayer” continuo con toda su atención en Damon. Y ante su ceja arqueada continuo “seguramente estaba recuperándose de sus últimas cirugías, sé que tenía como dos o tres programadas para el verano” Elena se veía incluso más incómoda, pero por alguna razón no hizo nada para detener a Caroline, y Bonnie tampoco.

“¿está enferma?” Damon era la imagen vivida de la curiosidad inocente, solo Stefan que lo conocía hace más de un siglo pudo ver que solo estaba buscando más debilidades.

“oh no, o bueno no exactamente” dijo Caroline mientas tomaba un vaso de agua “hace dos años Elena y Bonnie estaban conduciendo ebrias y la atropellaron con el auto de Elena frente a todos los invitados de su fiesta de cumpleaños justo aquí afuera” Damon pareció sorprendido, y miro a Elena quien no se encontró con los ojos de nadie. Stefan se aclaró la garganta y Caroline pareció recordar donde estaba y miro a sus amigas con vergüenza.

“lo siento” Bonnie se levantó de repente “mi abuela se preocupara si llego tarde, así que debo irme” no espero que nadie hablara y se apresuró hacia la puerta. Entonces Elena también se levantó.

“Bonnie tiene razón, es tarde. Y Jenna no estará feliz si no duermo temprano” todos entendieron que era una despedida y se apresuraron a levantarse para salir. Damon llevaba a Caroline en silencio, probablemente pensando cómo usar lo que acababa de aprender.

Cuando salieron los tres se detuvieron para ver la casa de enfrente. Las luces de arriba estaban encendidas, por lo que era seguro asumir que su anterior tema de conversación estaba allí.

“no entiendo por qué se molestaron tanto, no fueron ellas quienes salieron lastimadas” dijo sin tacto Caroline.

“¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso Caroline?, dime” le pregunto Damon, o más bien la obligo, mientras caminaban por la acera, fuera de la vista de las dos casa. Stefan los siguió, pero mantuvo su distancia. Si hacia algún movimiento audaz Damon lastimaría a Caroline, se dijo a si mismo que esa era la razón por la que se quedaba cerca.

“bueno, hace dos años Maggie gano una carrera importante. Y pocos días después era su cumpleaños catorce, así que sus padres decidieron celebrarlo a lo grande y le hicieron una fiesta de disfraces” dijo la rubia con un suspiro “su madre es parte del concejo de la ciudad, así que todos estábamos invitados. Pero ese mismo día había una fiesta en el bosque con los mayores. Elena, Bonnie y yo teníamos planes de fugarnos de la fiesta de Maggie e irnos al bosque, no fuimos las únicas que lo hicieron. Pero uno de los oficiales que trabaja con mi mama se dio cuenta, los Simons les habían pedido que vinieran para evitar cualquier altercado o situación molesta” Caroline resoplo y luego tomo un largo aliento para seguir “de todas formas, no pude ir con ellas y me quede en casa de Maggie. Más tarde, después de medianoche, las cosas empezaban a calmarse” la mirada de Caroline se posó en la carretera. “Maggie estaba en la acera, se había despedido de una de sus amigas, y de pronto el coche de Elena llego de la nada y a toda velocidad” Caroline se abrazó a sí misma.

Durante todo el relato su voz había sido tranquila y seria, estaba claro que a pesar de todo Caroline se preocupaba. Con un último suspiro ella se dirigió a Damon.

“¿podemos irnos ya?, tengo un toque de queda y esta cena fue casi una pérdida de tiempo” Damon abrió la boca seguramente para negarse, pero luego miro a Stefan y sin decir nada llevo a la adolecente rubia hasta el auto.

Stefan se quedó hasta que el auto de su hermano se perdió de vista. Luego acelero hasta su casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora está aquí el inicio oficial de esta historia, donde conocemos a la protagonista y un poco sobre que está pensando. Con un nuevo punto de vista sobre lo que sucede en Mystic falls.

**Capítulo 1.**

El baile se desarrollaba de maravilla y Maggie tenía que admirar la habilidad de Carol Lockwood para preparar un evento así, de la mano con todos los que venían pronto. Y es que parecía que en cada semana Mystic falls celebraba algo diferente. Incluso habiendo vivido allí varia veces no podía entenderlo.

Maggie soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Con sus padres celebrando su segunda luna de miel, y su tío Patrick en Washington, ella era la única Simons cumpliendo su deber en ese tipo de eventos. Tuvo que aguantar a Carol Lockwood respirando en su cuello para que hiciera a la perfección el mismo trabajo que había visto hacer a su madre cientos de veces desde que era niña.

Pero no hubo forma en que la esposa del alcalde la dejara sola, temía que siendo Maggie una adolecente, arruinara su perfecta visión de cómo deberían llevarse a cabo las celebraciones históricas. Como si nadie estuviera consiente que ese tipo de celebraciones eran solo una forma de acariciar el ego de las familias fundadoras. Ella solía hablar de estatus y clase, como si olvidara convenientemente que casi todas esas nobles familias han perdido su estatus y posición, para ser como los demás.

Los Gilbert, los Forbes, los Fell, los Lockwood y los Salvatore, se habían reducido a unos pocos miembros, con los Lockwood siendo los únicos que habían mantenido su estatus casi noble en la ciudad. Y los Darius se habían extinguido, dejando a los Simons como descendientes.

De las familias fundadoras de las que tanto presumen solo quedan un montón de diarios, y viejas reliquias, que si bien pueden tener algún valor sentimental e histórico, no son la gran cosa. Además dejaron un calendario de celebraciones ridículo y tedioso que no aportan gran cosa a la ciudad.

Solían gustarle estos eventos, la gala y la pompa que traía ser parte de la elite de Mystic falls. Pero después de su despertar empezó a encontrarlos tediosos. Era ridículo, pero tal vez debería agradecer a Gilbert y a Bennett por ello.

Discretamente Maggie busco con la mirada a las dos chicas, no podía ver a Bennett pero Gilbert estaba frente a la exhibición del primer baile fundador junto a los hermanos Salvatore y Caroline Forbes. Por un momento tuvo que aplastar la incómoda sensación en su pecho al verlos.

Maggie no odiaba a Elena, contrario a la creencia popular en el pueblo, tampoco odiaba a Bonnie. Aun así una parte de ella nunca llegara a estar cómoda cerca de ellas. Maggie solía ser normal, con una brillante oportunidad y una enorme pasión por el atletismo. Pero esas dos chicas le quitaron eso, y casi la matan en el proceso. Aun así, nunca habría descubierto la verdad sobre sí misma, si su corazón no se hubiera detenido, y no estaría preparada para este momento. Por primera vez en toda su existencia, conocía la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y tenía el poder para protegerse.

 _“es una vista desagradable ¿no crees?”_ Maggie solo tarareo de acuerdo pero fingió no ver la mujer a su lado, aunque destacaba como un pulgar adolorido con su vestido de fiesta de 1800. Si los demás pudieran verla claro. _“uno pensaría que con lo que paso, esos dos serían más prudentes al acercarse a eso”_

Samantha se refería a la imagen de los Salvatore redondeando a Elena, quizás fue la aversión natural e innata hacia quienes llevaban ese rostro o el propio odio de samanta por la infame doble vampiro, pero Maggie podía escuchar las intenciones asesinas en su acompañante.

Caroline se llevó a Stefan a bailar y Maggie ya no quiso seguir viéndolos, por lo que dirigió su atención a la sección de retratos. Su mirada se posó en el retrato de una hermosa joven, sonreía con serenidad, como si estar posando por horas era lo más relajante que alguna vez hubiera hecho.

_“terminaron esto seis meses antes de mi muerte”_ le relato Samantha, como si Maggie no lo supiera. Había una placa bajo el cuadro.

Samantha Mary Darius.

1848 – 1864.

Retrato pintado entre 1863 y 1864.

Artista: desconocido.

“esta ciudad está llena de historia” dijo Maggie suavemente, su mirada se fijó en la Samantha del retrato, antes de ver a la Samantha que tenía a su lado, notando que no se veían para nada diferentes. En una vitrina bajo el retrato había algunos objetos que pertenecían a samanta en vida. Un diario, un cepillo, un cofre abierto con varias horquillas, y en la esquina un delicado relicario con el escudo familiar gravado.

“¿sabes quién es?” Maggie miro a su izquierda y se encontró nada más y nada menos que Damon Salvatore. A su derecha samanta se puso tensa

“si” respondió Maggie “mi familia es quien presto el cuadro y los objetos. Además mi madre está en el concejo. Mi tatarabuela fue la última Darius” Maggie fingió no ver el interés en los ojos de Damon.

“soy Damon Salvatore” se presentó, y Maggie solo le extendió la mano en cortesía.

“Maggie Simons” él se llevó su mano a los labios para darle un beso y Samantha tras él, rodo los ojos con fastidio.

“¿conoces la historia de Samantha?” pregunto Damon, para Maggie era obvio que estaba fingiendo, aun así Maggie decidió seguirle el juego y ver hasta donde lo llevaba.

“si, mi familia tiene la mayoría de sus diarios, aunque nos faltan varios” respondió vagamente.

 _“él lo sabe”_ dijo samanta _“robo la mayoría de los que faltan, y los tiene en algún lugar”_ sonaba tan exasperada y fastidiada que Maggie tuvo que aguantarse de reír.

“ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vivió, es normal que esas cosas se pierdan o se destruyan” Maggie tarareo pero no expreso su acuerdo.

“¿estas interesado en la historia?” le pregunto Maggie con curiosidad falsa, el no parecía darse cuenta, durante casi toda la conversación sus ojos estaban pegados al retrato de samanta.

“no mucho” dijo “pero al ser de una familia fundadora en esta ciudad, la aprendes como si fuera tuya” Maggie arqueo una ceja y Samantha rodo los ojos.

 _“se cree tan gracioso”_ Samantha estaba juzgando a Damon. Lo juzgaba totalmente

“tomare tu palabra” respondió Maggie con una sonrisa falsa.

En ese momento Caroline Forbes llego hasta Daemon y se lo llevo sin dedicarle una sola palabra a Maggie. Los ojos de esta última se posaron en el cuello cubierto de la hija del sheriff y dirigió una mirada oscura a la espalda de Damon.

Puede que no sintiera mucho cariño por la hija del sheriff, pero nadie tenía que sufrir el ser la fuente de sangre de un vampiro egoísta. Era inhumano y degradante, simplemente asqueroso. Tomaría cartas en el asunto si confirmaba sus sospechas.

 _“no es lo estás pensando”_ dijo Samantha firmemente _“la está obligando a no tenerle miedo y a ayudarlo a conseguir lo que quiere. Pero no se está alimentando de ella y tampoco se está acostando con ella. Solo finge hace eso para molestar y poner nervioso a Stefan”_ Maggie arqueo una ceja, pero nuevamente fingió no escuchar al fantasma.

“espero que tengas razón” susurro sabiendo que el fantasma sería el único en escucharla.

Con una última mirada al retrato de Samantha decidió salir de allí, ya había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia para ese tipo de eventos, su madre no la culpara por irse temprano a casa. Estar allí más tiempo no tenía sentido.

Maggie dio una última mirada al Salvatore y sus citas antes de irse, y mientras salía por la puerta principal tomo una decisión: No iba a intervenir, solo esperaría la oportunidad correcta y cumpliría sus objetivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen cualquier error tipográfico, edito todo lo que puedo pero aun deja mucho que desear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas empiezan a moverse, este capítulo explica un poco mejor sobre nuestra protagonista y lo que es.

**Capítulo 2. Parte 1.**

_“Damon fue capturado por Stefan”_ le dijo samanta mientras Maggie pintaba _“lo está desecando y no tiene planes de dejarlo ir. No puedo hacer nada Maggie, pero tú puedes”_ Maggie soltó un suspiro y bajo el pincel.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ayudarlo a salir?, ha estado corriendo por la ciudad sin control, ¿Qué me asegura que si lo saco del agujero donde esta no volverá a matar indiscriminadamente?” Samantha frunció el ceño pero asintió.

 _“Damon está débil, si me esfuerzo puedo presentármele y hacerlo reflexionar. Convencerlo de que no derrame más sangre. Por favor Maggie, Damon es inteligente y saldrá tarde o temprano, podría lastimar a muchos por eso”_ Maggie suspiro.

“¿me prometes que convencerás a Damon de ser discreto y no seguir matando así por qué si?” cuestiono al fantasma frente a ella.

 _“te lo juro Maggie, solo necesito unos minutos con él”_ la rubia asintió y dejo a un lado su paleta.

Dio una última mirada al retrato que estaba sin terminar, una hermosa joven rubia con cabello ondulado y una pequeña sonrisa secreta.

“está bien, pero no hagas de pedirme ayuda una costumbre” Samantha asintió.

Decidieron esperar hasta la noche, porque al parecer Stefan se había llevado el anillo de luz de día de Damon.

 _“lo escondió en las ruinas de su antigua casa, supongo que se sentía sentimental”_ Maggie rodo los ojos ante el teatro.

Maggie estaciono un poco lejos para evitar cualquier sospecha y se quedó en el bosque que bordea la casa por precaución. Se aseguró de permanecer oculta ante cualquier sentido vampiro y espero.

No fue hasta después de la media noche que tanto Stefan como su sobrino Zach se quedaron dormidos. Maggie se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y saco de la mochila que traía los objetos necesarios. Una vela, una bolsa con hierbas, una amatista y un símbolo de los dos hombres que necesitaba dormir.

Dibujo un triángulo en la tierra y puso la vela en el punto superior, el reloj de bolsillo de Stefan que había estado en poder de su familia durante siglos y una foto de Zach Salvatore, en las esquinas inferiores, la amatista iba el centro.

**_  
Klausies manos vārdos, kad tu pakļūsti manas balss burvestībai gulēt tagad sapņo un pazūd un nepamosties._ **

Recito las primeras palabras y la llama de la vela se volvió purpura, una línea brillante conecto los tres objetos en el triángulo, luego saco la hiervas y las roció sobre la amatista.

Klausies manī un aizver acis miega miegs.

Coloco la amatista sobre la llama y espero a que el humo empezara a levantarse luego lo soplo hacia la casa, sabiendo que llegaría hacia sus objetivos.

“¿está listo?” pregunto Samantha con ansiedad, a lo que Maggie asintió. Recogió todos los objetos y los coloco en su mochila.

Maggie se aseguró de moverse sin dejar rastro y sin hacer mucho ruido, puede que Damon este débil en ese momento pero no lo suficiente como para no tomar precauciones. Con un movimiento de su mano la puerta se abrió y Maggie siguió al fantasma.

Samantha la llevo hasta la celda donde estaba prisionero Damon y Maggie podía admitir que verlo en ese terrible estado le hizo sentir lastima. Nadie merecía un destino así. Maggie y Samantha entraron en la celda, y la rubia fingió no ver a su acompañante arrodillarse y llorar por el vampiro inconsciente.

“voy a entrar en su mente y hablare con el” informo con la voz ronca “es posible que crea que es una alucinación, pero sé que poder hacer que sea más consiente. Solo espera” con eso Samantha desapareció de la vista de Maggie.

Ahora la rubia solo podía esperar.

Tal vez sea por la conexión que tenía con samanta o el hecho de que ella estuviera más o menos canalizando a Maggie, que hizo que el corazón de la rubia latiera con fuerza al ver detenidamente al vampiro. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a ignorarlo.

Maggie sabía que eran los sentimientos de Samantha por Damon lo que la estaban confundiendo y haciendo sentir emociones que no eran suyas. Cerró los ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa, su mente vago al recuerdo de su última pesadilla. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Maggie sabía que su existencia de por sí ya era fuera de los parámetros, por eso la naturaleza puso tantos restricciones sobre ella y su poder, su mente y su cuerpo. Pero como siempre, el dopplelganger cambio eso. Para ser algo creado para equilibrar la naturaleza, hacían un muy buen trabajo para lograr todo lo contrario.

Fueron las acciones de Elena quienes llevaron a Maggie a la muerte, y las acciones de su padre lo que la trajeron de regreso. Aun así la condición se cumplió.

El ciclo había sido el mismo durante mucho tiempo. Ella era la portadora, el recipiente del mayor poder existente. Ser la portadora no era diferente a ser un humano común y corriente, puede que tuviera un poder casi infinito pero era completamente incapaz de usarlo. Al morir una portadora toda su esencia y ser se convertían en más poder que luego pasaban a una nueva portadora.

Cada portadora era más fuerte que la anterior, pero totalmente ignorante de ello. Lo único que podía remover el sello y mover todo ese poder era la muerte, por eso solo en ese momento las portadoras eran conscientes de que eran y quienes fueron sus antecesoras. Un seguro, pues después de morir no había nada más. Eso fue hasta hace poco, cuando la muerte era permanente. Hacia mil años nació la raza vampira, y con ello una posibilidad nunca antes contemplada.

Durante los últimos mil años seis portadoras habían sido convertidas, esas seis almas estaban atrapadas en el otro lado, incapaces de convertirse del todo en parte de otro ser, y sus cuerpos se mantienen existiendo incluso ahora, dormidos y vacíos, manteniendo consigo una pequeña parte del poder que ostentaron en vida.

Y así se habrían mantenido así, si no hubiera sido por el dopplelganger.

Elena hizo que Maggie muriera, su corazón se detuvo y el alma de Maggie paso al otro lado, entonces recordó todo y espero el inevitable inicio de un nuevo siclo. Pero el padre de Elena la reanimo, la trajo de vuelta, antes de lograrlo. El sello que mantenía su poder embotellado estaba roto y Maggie poseía los recuerdos de las cientos de portadoras que conformaban el poder de ella.

Pero su regreso no estuvo exento de consecuencias.

Su cuerpo frágil y humano nunca estuvo destinado a soportar y usar todo su poder acumulado, simplemente a ser un recipiente temporal. Si dejaba salir ese poder se mataría a sí misma y no estaba segura de que vendría después. Pero no soltar su poder también se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, ya que la estaba consumiendo desde adentro.

“debemos irnos” samanta había vuelto y Maggie pudo ver la felicidad en su rostro, supuso que su conversación con Damon había salido bien “despertara pronto” sabiendo que era cierto Maggie se puso de pie y salió seguida de samanta de la celda dejando abierta la puerta.

**Author's Note:**

> Pido perdón por cualquier error ortográfico, edito todo lo que puedo pero se que siempre se puede mejorar.
> 
> Solo para aclarar desde el principio la historia va desde el punto de vista de Maggie con breves intervenciones de otros personajes al final de cada arco. Esto va ser largo y en algunos momentos lento. Ya verán por qué.


End file.
